User talk:Kulaguy
Mistral's an admin? O_o... since when? --Gundam Fan 09:48, 17 May 2006 (UTC) :In the emails at Quarantine. Here's the transcript of it. ::Subject: Work at home ::I’m doing some admin work at home, but I get all these telemarketing calls while I’m trying to work and it’s so annoying… :( ::Subject: RE: Well ::>it’s their job… :-) ::Yeah, but… :/ ::Subject: RE: Pretend ::Well, if I think it’s a delivery or work related, I tend to answer it… but if it’s before a deadline, I’ll use the machine. Well, I guess it beats commuting on the train every morning. It doesn’t matter how you look… :D ::Subject: RE: Hair ::>Mistral with messed up hair… that’s kinda cute :-) ::Not as cute as the character, but I had it going on when I was a little younger… ::Subject: RE: Age ::>How old are you? I’m in 8th grade. Oh, wait. I’m not supposed to ask a woman about her age right? :-) ::Hey YOU! :P ::That’s right: you’re not supposed to ask about age…! Haha, let’s just say late twenties. ;) :Yeah, I didn't know either. RPG alerted me of this a few days ago. :::Wow... I guess you learn something everyday... or at least I forgot that tid bit... --Gundam Fan 00:09, 18 May 2006 (UTC) ---- Sorry, i saw your post on Gamefaqs and i´ve been adding stuff to blank pages, if you don´t like it i´ll stop. BTW my user name in GameFAQs is EVILESTIZUMI. OK. thanks, it´s just that i´m new here so i´ll try. ---- You don't think any anime can be crap, eh? Watch Kimera, Iczer-One and Raven Tengu Kabuto and say that. The reason I've watched so much anime in the first place was to find an anime I could honestly hate, and it took me two years to find one.--OtakuD50 03:15, 23 March 2006 (UTC) :Blarg, too lazy. I don't wanna waste money on something I'm not even interested in. Kulaguy 03:20, 23 March 2006 (UTC) ---- Found another error in the .Hack//legend of the twilight manga, volmune 3, After Rena is knocked out from Zefie's punch, Shugo says Zephie. Daipenmon 05:53, 23 March 2006 (UTC) :Okay, I'll write that down. Gotta remember to reread AI Buster and Udeden to find the errors. Thanks for the heads up. Kulaguy 23:05, 23 March 2006 (UTC) ---- I'll work behind the screens, fixing any errors(besides the Tokyopop mistranslations). BTW can l copy and paste the lines you used to organize the front page? Daipenmon 11:30, 23 March 2006 (UTC) :Copy and paste the lines? I don't get what you mean. Kulaguy 01:44, 28 March 2006 (UTC) ::http://dothack.wikia.com/index.php?title=Main_Page&action=edit ::That is what l mean by copying and pasting the lines on the front page. Daipenmon 09:34 (UTC) :::I guess so. Kulaguy 02:59, 28 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Thank you, Kulaguy. Daipenmon 11:20, 27 March 2006 (UTC) ---- For the record, I've never edited a Wiki in my life, just started today. Fast learner, I guess. Anyway, the idea of the extra template was to mix it up a little so topics would be slightly less visually boring. Even the subtlest changes can help to hold onto a reader's attention. As far as the Sora article is concerned, I'm not sure how you expect me to fill in his "Hobbies..." None of the various media ever make much of his personal life to my knowledge, so I wouldn't begin to know. I'd prefer not to have to put in "Unknown," so I'd like to just take the Hobbies subtopic out, outright, with your permission. --Rockmanxv3 02:53, 9 April 2006 (UTC) :I guess so. Your recent editing makes it seem as though you're an experienced Wiki editor, though. Kulaguy 03:46, 9 April 2006 (UTC) ::Added a line in the original Wikipedia's entry for "sleep" that said, "Also, sleep is for squares," as a joke between some buddies and me, but that's about it. Just looked at the source for a couple of articles and picked it up from there. Anyway, I filled in a few of the blanks in Sora's article and just in general tried to liken it in appearance and layout to the other profiles. --Rockmanxv3 08:35, 9 April 2006 (UTC) ---- ok im the one that made the ai buster and added some haseo info as well as teh aida,grunty,net slum and one sin. im corruptedsoul on the gamefaqs boards. im not a noob either, im very knowledgable about dothack ive been hooked since the first 4th episode aired on a saturday afternoon before it got bumped to night time. :Well if you're gonna edit the Wiki, you need to learn proper grammar. Kulaguy 03:46, 9 April 2006 (UTC) ::I do have proper grammer its just im alwasy in a rush online and never use it. ill use proper grammer a bit more here at least. ::hey i uploaded a logo i worked on for a few minutes. what do you think of it? :::Not very professional looking. Needs a bit more work. And before uploading, post it at the Community Portal. Kulaguy 05:08, 9 April 2006 (UTC) ::::This is the first time Ive ever done a wiki so im still just getting teh hang of things. im mostly used to a bit of html not this kind of stuff. what do you want me to do to fix it up? The Terror of Death 8:16, 9 April 2006 :::::The blue background doesn't match and the AIDA symbol is out of place. Kulaguy 22:01, 9 April 2006 (UTC) :::::: sorry for the misleading info on Helba! I always thought that lady was Helba, but I wasn't sure...but no need for the whole Harald/Balmung thing! It was a feasible suggestion. Fidchell ---- Why did you remove the Japanese game titles? This is supposed to be an encyclopedia - and I find it worthwhile information. In any case, it should be noted on the individual games' pages. :I took it out because it's not needed on the front page. Just add it in the individual pages, though, don't start the other GU game pages yet. I don't want anymore crappy pages on the encyclopedia. Kulaguy 20:00, 15 April 2006 (UTC) GIFT Think GIFT should have its own category, rather than be a sub of Liminality? :(Didn't post original message, whoever made that should really use the sig) Wouldn't GIFT be better off as a stub of SIGN? I mean it is an extra episode of it, despite being included on the last Liminality DVD. It wasn't included with Liminality in the JP release. So I think it'd be better to move it. But I don't think it should really get its own page.--CRtwenty 22:29, 22 May 2006 (UTC) In Japan, GIFT was released as .hack//GIFT, whereas Unison and Intermezzo were released as .hack//SIGN: Unison and .hack//SIGN: Intermezzo, respectively. GIFT is it's own category. Just because it features SIGN characters, it does not mean it is part of SIGN. Kulaguy 23:53, 22 May 2006 (UTC)